fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rodzinne Święta
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny= TBA }} Fineasz i Ferb mają już dosyć gorącego lata. Postanawiają zorganizować tradycyjne rodzinne święta z udziałem rodziny, przyjaciół i kilku gości specjalnych. Jedną z nich była Kelly Clarkson. Fabuła Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w ogródku i zastanawiają się co robić, kiedy Fineasz mówi, że ma już dość upalnego lata i dobrze byłoby trochę ochłonąć. Wtedy Ferb wyciąga mapę Antarktydy, a Fineasz wyjaśnia, że chodziło mu raczej o tradycyjny odcinek świąteczny. Wtedy na wizję wjeżdza makieta domu, a osoby odpowiedzialne za choreografię podają Fineaszowi i Ferbowi swetry oraz zaczynają sypać sztuczny śnieg. Pojawia się zapowiedź na dwunaste doroczne święta rodziny Fineasza i Ferba, sponsorowane przez pastę Zimoddech oraz kto wystąpi thumb|202pxw odcinku. Następnie do domku chłopców wchodzi Izabela i zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Let it snow (na początku której Fineasz patrzy czule na Izabelle więc widać że coraz bardziej ją lubi). Później gdy Izabela kończy śpiewać wchodzi Fretka pytając się co to za cyrk, a Fineasz mówi, że przecież mamy święta, a Fretka, że jest sam środek lata. thumb|left|250pxNagle dziewczyna pyta się czy to nagrywają, a Fineasz mówi, że nadają na żywo i Fretka wybiega mówiąc, że musi zadzwonić. W tym momencie Fineasz zauważa brak Pepe .Pepe siedzi w swojej bazie i słucha jak Monogram mówi, że niewiedzą co Dundersztyc robi, ale wyśle dziobaka no niego na wszelki wypadek. Fretka dzwoni do mamy i mówi jej, że młodsi bracia zrobili święta w lecie, a ta mówi że to słodkie. Dundersztyc tymczasem ogląda odcinek Fineasza i Ferba i dziwi się, że już są święta. Mówi, że nie jest przygotowany i musi szybko wrzucić świąteczny klimat. I znowu thumb|left|242pxprzenosimy się do domku Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz siedzi smutny na parapecie przy oknie, a Izabela pyta się go czy nie cieszy się, że już święta. Chłopak mówi, że niby wszyscy się powoli schodzą, ale wciąż nie wiadomo, gdzie jest Pepe. Wtedy Izabela pyta się Ferba czy jego brat wie, że to święta na niby, a Ferb mówi że w każdym odcinku jest troszeczkę damatyzmu. Nagle rozlega się pukanie. Fineasz otwiera i do środka wchodzi słynna piosenkarka Kelly Clarkson. Izabela pyta się czy nie zaśpiewa im piosenki, a ta mówi, że właściwie niczego nie przygotowała. Wtedy Fineasz mówi, że wielka szkoda i kto inny zaśpiewa. Spółka zło Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc mówi, że wszystkie dekoracje gotowe, i w tym momencie do budynku wpada Pepe Pan Dziobak. Złoczyńca łapie go w pułapkę i prezentuje swój najnowszy wynalazek - Transportinator. Dzięki temu urządzeniu Dundersztyc będzie mógł teleportować się bezpośrednio z domu do sklepu i nie będzie musiał szukać miejsca na parkingu. Dodaje też, że może nie jest to do końca niecny plan, ale na pewno nie jest fair po czym wciska przycisk i teleportuje się. Domek Fineasza i Ferba. Przez komin wpada Baljeet. Fineasz mówi, że thumb|left|204pxskoro już jest to niech zaśpiewa. Rozpoczyna się piosenka Dobry książę Wacław. Kiedy piosenka się kończy Kelly Clarkson mówi, że skoro chcą to może zaśpiewać, a Fineasz oświadcza, że niechcieliby zmuszać jej do pracy w Wigilię. Dundersztyc zrobiwszy zakupy w sklepie, stojąc przy kasie zwraca uwagę kasjerowi, czemu w tym roku w sklepie brakuje świątecznych dekoracji. W tym momencie thumb|180pxnieoczekiwanie przenosi się do domu, a kasjer zgłasza wyparowanie klienta przy kasie 4. Dundersztyc będąc znowu w domu zaczyna walczyć w Pepe. Dziobak teleportuje się do domu, akurat do jednego z prezentów, które były pod choinką. Kiedy Fineasz go otwiera mówi, znajduje dziobaka i oświadcza, że były to jego najlepsze święta. Rozpoczyna się piosenka Niech święta będą wesołe. Zakończenie thumb|left|172px|Kelly uciekając z eksplodującej spółki zło Kiedy kończy się piosenka Niech święta będą wesołe, Transportinator teleportuje domek Fineasza i Ferba łącznie ze wszystkimi dekoracjami do Spółki Zło Dundersztyca. Kiedy do domu przyjeżdża mama nic już nie ma, Fretka mówi jej, że Fineasz i Ferb zrobili święta w lecie i tak właściwie to było słodkie. Tymczasem Kelly Clarkson i wszyscy statyści, którzy przez Transportinator trafili do Dundersztyca, wybiegają z jego domu, a inator wybucha. Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki *''Let it Snow'' *''Dobry książę Wacław'' *''Niech święta będą wesołe'' Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Dżingiel zła "Oto jest spółka Zło Dundersztyca"; dżingiel wykonywany przez niego. Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *W odcinku występuje animowana wersja słynnej piosenkarki Kelly Clarkson.thumb Powiązanie z serią *Jest to drugi odcinek świąteczny ("Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba") *Trzeci raz chłopcy chcą zrobić coś, by się ochłodzić ("La-Zima") *Carl salutuje już po raz trzeci w serii *Drugi raz Izabela gra na skrzypcach Aluzje Błędy *Kiedy Izabela stoi przed witryną sklepu (podczas piosenki Let It Snow) ma rękawice na dłoniach. Po chwili, kiedy układa serce z rąk, nie ma rękawic, po czym w nastepnym ujęciu pojawiają się one ponownie. Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki świąteczne